1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge type relay wherein when a fixed contact point contacts with a movable point or separates from it, the both contact points are allowed to wipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional hinge relay, since the fluctiation fulcrum of the armature is at the upper portion of a yoke and both contact points do not wipe, an incomplete contact due to the abrasion of the contact points occurs. Referring to the embodiment, FIG. 1 is an example of the conventional hinge type relay, in which the armature 1 is insertedly supported to move rockably at the upper end 3a of the upper bending portion of the yoke 3 to which an electro magnet 2 is fixed, and said armature 1 rocks with the fulcrum at the inserting portion of the upper end 3a of the yoke 3 by erasing and exciting action of the electro magnet 2. In this case, a movable contact point 5 of a movable plate 4 fixed to the armature exerts only the contact and separating action to and from the fixed point 6, and both contact points 5 and 6 do not wipe.